Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar
by WyldeHorse
Summary: In this spin-off of Miss Cam's original Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth, authors of Valdemar-centric stories find themselves sent to a university to learn to write better stories...
1. In The Beginning

Just some quick disclaimers, then on to the story! The land and characters of Valdemar and the surrounding lands all belong to Mercedes Lackey. Bow down before Mercedes Lackey; she is the Queen of High Fantasy.  
  
The idea of an OFU doesn't belong to me, either. That goes solely to Miss Camilla Sandman, author and Course Co-coordinator of the very first OFU, the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. Thanks for your wonderful story, Miss Cam, and thanks for giving me permission to write this. I cannot thank you enough.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
Sherryl typed the last few words in her newest story, one about how she fell into Valdemar and saved Vanyel from being thrown to Stefan's not- so-tender mercies, saved it, and posted it to Fanfiction.net. Now to wait for the reviews from her myriad of adoring fans to start flowing in, and she could back once again bask in the glow brought on by ultimate success. . .  
  
She noticed that the first reviewer had mentioned something snide about poor grammar, bad spelling, and awful characterization. She was the Author, what use did she have for any of that? The review also mentioned something called the "Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar", and had an application on the bottom. What the heck, might as well fill it out. . .  
  
It was a bit unusual, though. It must be some weird sort of chain letter thing, only posted to the bottom of reviews. With a last couple taps at her keyboard, she had the thing completed, and she saved in to her hard drive, figuring she might get a kick out of it later, and went back to her thoughts of all the positive reviews she would be getting.  
  
In her daydreaming, she missed how her well-cared-for The Last Herald- Mage trilogy glowed for a moment behind her, or the set of figures that emerged from the glow. Missed them, that is, until one of them cleared her throat.  
  
Sherryl whirled around in her computer chair- she loved those whirly chairs- to see a girl who looked like she might be in her early teens, a white horse- no, a Companion! There was a Companion in her bedroom!  
  
"Is this the one, Femela?" asked the human figure. Wait. . . Femela? That's what she'd put down as the name of her Companion! She must have fallen asleep, and was dreaming that her Companion was coming to Choose her. . . But that didn't explain the woman, though. . .  
  
:: Indeed it is, Violet. This is most certainly the one.:: Femela shook her beautiful head a bit, and pointed her nose directly at Sherryl.  
  
"Good. You have permission to do what you must, Femela. Then I can get on with my part of this." The girl, Violet, had a glint in her eyes that didn't look like the healthiest thing...  
  
::Then I shall get on with it, and let you do your job.:: The Companion angled her head, so that Sherryl was looking into deep, endless blue eyes. . . ::Fanwriter Sherry, I hereby counter-choose you. We shall be spending plenty of time together, I assure you.::  
  
At that, Sherryl was kicked out of those blue eyes, and found that she had a bit of a headache. . . That didn't seem like how a choosing was supposed to happen. . .  
  
"My turn now. Fanwriter Sherryl, you have written a number of Very Bad Fictions, containing bad spelling, poor grammar, and terrible acts of bad characterization. You have since filled out an application to the Official Fanficion Collegium of Valdemar, and have summarily been accepted. Congratulations, you get to learn to be a better author. I'm your Student Advisor, Violet White. Pack your bags, we're leaving in fifteen minutes. And don't bother with anything technological, it'll just be confiscated upon your arrival." The girl had that glint in her eyes again, and a dangerous smirk hovered over her lips.  
  
She found her school backpack, and quickly stuffed it with some clothing and a few books, including her copy of The Last Herald Mage in the pile. Looking around, she grabbed a small stuffed tiger and shoved that into her bag as well..  
  
"Fifteen minutes. I hope you've finished packing."  
  
Violet pulled an odd device out of her pocket, and proceded to fiddle with it a bit. After a moment, something that looked kind of but not really like a Gate opened in the middle of her bedroom. Violet stepped through, and Sherryl found herself being shoved through what was actually a Plothole by Femela.  
  
Stumbling, she fell through the inky darkness of the Gate, feeling suddenly disoriented.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
Heh. And there I leave you until the next chapter comes out...  
  
My thanks to Camilla Sandman, who gave me permission to write this. Miss Cam, I shall do my best to live up to your reputation. May the students quake with fear!  
  
And, as this is an OFU, all students shall be real authors who fill out the application and either e-mail it to me or post it in a review. My e-mail is WyldeHorse@Excite.com. If you prefer to e-mail me your application, please title the E-mail "OFCoV Application". Thank you.  
  
And, of course, for those of you who want to apply, here is the application, ready to be filled out.  
  
Name:  
  
Real name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Occupation: (Herald, Healer, Bard, Other) (if Herald, Companion's name ______)  
  
Are you Tayledras?: Yes/No (If yes, bondbird's name _____)  
  
Have you read any of the books? Yes/No  
  
If so, which?  
  
Favorite character:  
  
Least favorite Character:  
  
Preferred 'ships:  
  
Have you written a Mary Sue? Yes/No/What's a Mary Sue?  
  
Have you written a "fallen into Valdemar" story? Yes/No 


	2. Chapter One

Hello, all. This is the second chapter of OFCoV. Before we start, I would like to give my thanks too: all of you readers who applied as students, as well as to Meagan, represented by Slyfox, Alexandra who is portrayed by Violet White, and Glenn and Az, both of the same name, for letting me use you guys as staffers. This is much appreciated! Thank you guys so much.  
  
For return readers, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this. For new readers, please feel free to fill out the Student Application at the end of the last chapter. We still have empty spots for students.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
Sherryl fell out of the Gate, stumbled from the disorientation, and wound up on her knees. Violet was looking at her with an amused look on her face, but didn't offer to help Sherryl stand up.  
  
"Well, Sherryl, it is my duty to welcome you to the Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar," said Violet. "Follow me, I'll get you situated in your room, and I'll fill you in on what you need to know on the way." At that, the girl whirled around and headed for a door at the end of the hall they had appeared in.  
  
"As I told you, I'm one of the Student Advisors. You'll be introduced to all the staff at the Welcoming Speech tomorrow. Now, this hall we're in now- "And they were in a hall, having just walked through the door, "Is where all the first-year lessons are held. Well, MOST of them. Some of your lessons are outside. Through this door here, we have the student's wing, where student dorms are located."  
  
At this point, as they stepped through a door at the end of the hall, Violet pulled out a sheet of paper and glanced at it. "Ah, all right, you're roommate is already here. You're on the second floor, close to the stairs." On the other side of the door was another hall, with an open staircase off to the side. There were a number of people in this hall, unlike the first hall they had walked down. Violet turned and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sherryl was hard pressed to keep up, carrying her bag as she was. On the second floor, Violet turned down the hall, counted off a number of doors as they walked past, and stopped outside yet another unremarkable door. Like the other doors they had passed on both sides of the hall, this one had a set of small brass plaques on it. The one on top said "Teena" and the one below it had Sherryl's name on it.  
  
"Sherryl, this is your room. Your roommate is probably inside. You don't have to be anywhere until noon tomorrow, when you have to show up at the dining hall for the Welcoming Speech. The dining hall is through that door over there, and down the steps on the other side. You'll be going there for meals. Breakfast is from six to seven A.M., lunch is 11 A.M. to noon, except tomorrow when it's after the Welcoming Speech, and dinner is from five to six in the evening. After that is free time, once classes start, and Lights Out is at 10. You'll get your schedule after the Welcoming Speech; they'll be handed out as you leave after lunch. Now, goodbye. Go meet your roommate and the people you'll be studying with."  
  
With that, Violet turned and walked off. Looking around, it quickly became clear to Sherryl that a number of the doors had opened and the occupants of the rooms had been watching them. From the nearest door, she heard a snippet of conversation: "She's rooming with Teena? I feel sorry for her, Teena's SCARY. . ." Sherryl put it out of her mind- how bad could a fellow fangirl be? She turned, opened the door, and walked in. Half of the room was clearly occupied. There was a girl on the bed, there were books on the small bookshelf next to the bed, and there were posters on the walls. This must be her roommate, Teena.  
  
The first thing out of her mouth was, "Um, why do you have pictures of cartoons on the walls?"  
  
Clearly, this was not the right thing to say, as the girl leveled a glare at her, and said, in a soft snarl, "They are NOT cartoons, they are ANIME characters. You will not diss the anime." With that, Teena turned back to the book that she was reading- Backwards! She was reading the book backwards, Sherryl noted- and so Sherryl went to the other side of the room to unpack her belongings. Well. It seemed like this would be a long stay, if she couldn't get along with her roommate. . .  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
Well, I had been expecting to get to the Welcome Feast this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. So, the next chapter include the Welcome Feast. Look for it next week! 


	3. Chapter Two

After Sherryl had put her stuff in the dresser and bookshelf next to her bed, she decided to it was time to go to sleep. After all, it was pretty late- she had had dinner before being brought here. For all she knew, this was just some crazy dream she was having.  
  
The next morning, Sherryl woke up slowly, laying in bed and snuggling her blankets, before she realized that this wasn't HER bed or even her room. The next thing that she remembered was that there was something she had to attend at noon... Idly, she wandered what time it was.  
  
::It is 8:30,:: came a voice in her head. That reminded her of Femela, her very own Companion. Strangely, though, she had a headache that she hadn't had before Femela told her the time.  
  
Sighing at being awake, she slowly changed from her nightgown to a light violet robe with grey trim and armbands that was folded on her end table with a note telling her that it was her uniform, she was expected to wear it, and there were more in her dresser. She didn't bother to wonder how they had gotten there, probably mind-magic or something.  
  
Having changed into the robe, which did not look good on her at all, she went out into the hall and started to wander around. Figuring there was nothing better to do, she headed in the direction of the dining hall. On the steps, she met another girl--at least, she was vaguely feminine--who introduced herself as "Platedlizard."  
  
"Um... Do you mind if I just call you Liz or Lizard or something? I don't think that I'll remember the whole thing..." Sherryl took a closer look at the girl, if that's what she was. She looked odd. Not in a bad way or anything, she just looked kind of off. She decided that she might as well ask, and so she did.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. Um, about why I look the way I do... I kind of put down something along the lines of "either or" for gender on my application, or at least that's what Miss Slyfox told me, and they decided to take me on my word and so I'm a hermaphrodite here." Lizard seemed rather embarrassed by that fact.  
  
"That's weird. Cool, but weird. You said it's because of how you filled out your application? Huh." By now, the two of them were at the dining hall, which was starting to slowly fill up, and they chose an empty table to continue their conversation at. They chatted about their favorite characters, least favorite characters, the stories they had written, and so on and so forth.  
  
After a while, Teena strolled in and sat down at the end of their table, looking like she was thinking something over. She looked around the room, and every now and then, as she looked at certain students, she would chuckle a bit. When she glanced at Lizard, she just grinned a bit and shook her head. Like everyone else, she was wearing a light purple robe, only hers had green trim and armbands.  
  
Sherryl and Lizard continued their conversation on whether or not Vanyel was a Marty Stu until people started entering the room and sitting at the long tables situated along the front wall. Some of them were wearing Heraldic Whites, Healer's Greens or Bardic Scarlet, and more of them in various other clothes, but a number of them were wearing shades of dark purple.  
  
Once the tables were filled, one of the people dressed in purple, a young woman, stood up. The first thing that Sherryl noted about her, other than her purple clothes, was her hair- long, brown, and in a severe braid that hung past her waist. "My name is Miss WyldeHorse," she said clearly, bright blue eyes surveying the students. "I am the dean of this Collegium, the Official Fanfiction Collegium of Valdemar. I'm sure that you all know why you are here, yes?" At this, she was answered by mumbled "yes."  
  
"Good. Then I don't have to explain. Behind me are the staff and teachers of this school. You will notice that most, but not all, of them are canon characters from Mercedes Lackey's books. The only people that you need to know, however, are myself and the two Student Advisors. To my left we have Miss Violet White," and the person who stood up next to her was the girl who had brought Sherryl in. She really looked far too young to be a teacher, though. "And to my right is Miss Slyfox." The young woman who stood up was in fact a very masculine young woman, with her hair cut insanely short, among other things. In fact, she could easily have passed for a man.  
  
"If you have any trouble at all, I suggest that you see them. At the very least, they can have a good laugh over it. They may even be able to help you, or at least direct you to someone else who can." At this point, the two Student Advisors smirked and sat back down, "And if you should happen to drastically or repeatedly misbehave, then you will be seeing with me. As the dean of this Collegium, I reserve the right to reprimand and punish you as I see fit."  
  
"Now, as you leave after lunch, you will be handed your schedules. I trust that you have already been shown your rooms and met your roommates. If not, then you can do so after lunch."  
  
"As for the rules you will be following while you attend the Collegium. As in all of the other collegiums here in Haven, you will all have chores to do. They won't be too much, don't worry. They will all be after dinner sometime, to be decided later. You are not to be writing any unauthorized fanfiction until you have earned your Author's License at the end of your schooling here. Any Unlicensed fanfiction will be. . . dealt with. The author of the fiction will be seeing me, and the story itself will be sent to the PPC. Anything else will probably be fairly minor, and you will be warned about it if you are found doing it."  
  
"For the protection of the canon staff, we have with us the Mini-Wyrsa. They are spawned whenever the name of a canon character is miss-spelled in a fanfiction. Their favorite sport is weave pole racing, with fangirls standing in as the poles. That duty will go to any student deemed worthy of it."  
  
"Some of you may have noticed that you have a Companion and/or one or more bondbird. This is because you filled out the application saying that you do. However, unlike their normal counterparts, any mindspeech with your Companion of bondbird will cause a headache, and the headache will get worse the longer the conversation lasts. This is because, as you are not from this fandom, your minds are not as compatible with the Companions and bondbirds. During your final semester with us, however, the bond will be altered so that you can experience what it's really like to have this sort of bond."  
  
"You are also expected to care for your Companion and/or bondirds. For those of you who do not know how, they can tell you. Every day, your Companion must be groomed, and you also feed him or her if you so desire. Bondbirds must be taken out to hunt and get exercise, and may need help preening. You are to do all of this in your own time."  
  
"Now, you may have your lunch." At that, she sat back down, and some of the students closer to the kitchen got up to start handing out food.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
There. Finally, the Introduction Speech. I had expected to get this out sooner. As before, feel free to sign up as a student if you want. I still have a number of open positions. Don't be shy! 


	4. Chapter Three

After lunch, Sherryl, Liz, and Teena returned to the dormitory. Liz was invited into the room that Sherryl and Teena shared, and they all looked over their schedules.  
  
"We've got a class with Alberich first?" noted Liz. "I'm not sure whether I should be ecstatic or scared. . ."  
  
Confused, Sherryl asked, "Why is that, Liz?"  
  
"Alberich is the- or, rather, one of the- weapons masters here at Haven. He has a reputation for being very hard on his students. One thing is certain, though- with him as your weapons master, you will learn how to handle a weapon, and how to do it well," Teena said. She had her nose buried in another one of her backward books, and hadn't even stopped reading to make her comment.  
  
"He's my favorite character, though. Which is why I'm wavering between ecstatic and scared."  
  
"Oh. That explains it, I guess. I've only read the Last Herald Mage trilogy," Sherryl said as she continued looking over the schedule. "Bah. We have two classes with Stefen. I really don't like him- he stole away Vanyel. He could have settled down with some nice girl- like me, perhaps- and Stefen comes and whisks him away."  
  
"Actually, it was Tylendel first, and Stefen came later. Stefen's Tylendel's reincarnation, or something, as I understand it. I've got to wonder, though- are they here as ghosts, or are they alive again? I'm a bit curious." Liz, too, was perusing the schedule.  
  
"Oh, just WAIT until you see them. First time I saw them, I nearly fainted, I was laughing so hard. I feel kind of sorry for them, but it's just so FUNNY!" At this, giggles emanated from behind Teena's book.  
  
"What's so funny about it? And how do you know, anyway? I've been here a couple of days, and the staff hasn't shown up at all except for the feast."  
  
"Oh, I'm not telling. Not at all. You can see for yourselves at your class. As for how I've seen them? Sore wa himitsu desu!" More giggles from Teena's side of the room.  
  
"What's that mean? And why won't you tell? That just isn't fair!" Liz looked like she was about to probe Teena for more information, but something was holding her back.  
  
"Life isn't fair, Liz. As for what I said, 'sore wa himitsu desu' is Japanese for 'that is a secret.' It's the catchphrase of a really cool character named Xellos Metallium. That one there- with the purple hair." An arm pointed towards one of the posters on Teena's walls.  
  
"Eh, whatever. Just wanted to know what it means."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking about the schedule and various characters.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
The next morning, Sherryl found herself woken up by a call from Femela, accompanied with a headache. She struggled out of her warm, comfy bed, and pulled on her violet robe. As she pulled her brush through her hair, she noted that Teena wasn't in her bed, and her side of the room was neat and tidy. Figuring that Teena must have gotten up already, Sherryl started looking for a bathroom.  
  
A short while later, she returned to her room, looking considerable more awake. After quickly throwing her blankets onto her bed, Sherryl headed for breakfast, and found a seat next to Platedlizard. The meal was uneventful, but that was probably because people weren't quite sure who their favorite character was.  
  
The meal finished, everyone headed out to their first class, "Weapons Work: Swordmanship" with Herald Alberich. When they got there, they were met by the man who was undoubtedly Herald Alberich. Standing next to him was the Dean.  
  
"Your first lesson is canceled, students.," she said, looking over the assembled students. Most of them gave a sigh of relief. "Instead, Tyrsell and some of his does have agreed to give your Valdemaren. Your regular classes will begin next period. Have fun, do what you're told, don't get in trouble." At that, a number of the students paled as Miss WyldeHorse turned and led them into the building that had to be the salle.  
  
::I see that you are all here,:: came a mental voice. Everyone winced a bit at the headache it brought with it. ::I am King-stag Tyrsell, and these does are from my herd. We will be giving you the Valdemaren tongue so that you may understand your teachers. Now, line up. We will come to you, not the other way around.::  
  
After everyone was lined up in three neat rows, the dyheli started their way down the rows, the students falling over one at a time. As this started, Miss WyldeHorse gave a nod of satisfaction and left the building.  
  
Before too long, one of the dyheli had reached Sherryl, and then everything went black.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
And there ends Chapter Three. Miss Cam, I got the first Major Pain!  
  
And too PlatedLizard- you did fill in the application ambiguously. I used my imagination. This makes me happy, and is humorous. Besides, you get to be the Best Friend because your character stands out so much! Heh.  
  
And to everyone out there: I still have open spots! Send in your applications. Feel the pain! Er, education! Be a bit more creative than "herald" if you can, please. Creative is good. 


	5. Chapter Four

The first thing Sherryl was aware of was one major headache.  
  
The second thing Sherryl was aware of was Femela's laughter ringing  
through her head, making her headache that much worse.  
  
Then she became aware that she, like all of the rest of the students,  
was flat on her back in the salle.  
  
Ow. Ow-ow.  
  
Next to her, Teena stirred and sat up, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I know it hurt a lot in Darien's Tale," she muttered, "But I didn't  
think it would be this bad. Itai-yo!"  
  
The students spent some period of time stumbling around the salle  
when Alberich showed up. "Your next class you have. Follow me you will,"  
were his only words before he turned and left the salle.  
  
Slowly, the students made their way outside the salle, to find that  
Alberich was waiting for them some distance away. Once most of the students  
seemed to be outside, he turned and kept walking, at a speed that had some  
of the students wincing and clutching their heads.  
  
Eventually, he led them to what looked like a riding arena. Alberich  
left them there with a blond woman in Herald's Whites.  
  
"Hello, students. I am Herald Keren, and this class is Riding. As in,  
on horseback. Those of you with Companions will find your Companion tacked  
up over there. For the rest of you, there are enough horses out there.  
Choose one. That one will be your mount for your duration here at OFCoV.  
They are also, as you will notice, tacked up. Starting your next lesson,  
you will be expected to tack up your own mount, Companion of not. If you do  
not know how, someone will tell you. Oh, and to Miss. Lyn: Considering how  
you filled out your application, we figured that a horse would be too much  
for you. The donkey with the horses is your mount."  
  
Sure enough, among the horses along the edge of the ring, there was a small  
donkey. Sighing, Sherryl walked over to the Companions, picked out Femela,  
and did her best to mount.  
  
Some time later, she and the rest of the class were walking in circles  
around the ring, the donkey lagging behind and refusing to go any faster  
than a slow walk. Even at the pace they were moving at, each step jolted  
Sherryl's head, making her headache that much more obvious. At this point,  
it would take forever to go away. . .  
  
Some time later, the horses, Companions, and donkey had been scrubbed and  
given a good feeding, and the students went in for their lunch. Teena  
disappeared up the stairs to their room, muttering something about re-  
reading one of her books. She came down shortly thereafter clutching a slip  
of paper and looking annoyed.  
  
"She's BORROWING it! She's borrowing X! I wanted to read that!" Teena waved  
the paper at Sherryl and Platedlizard, who looked it over in interest. It  
said:  
  
Teena-chan:  
  
Borrowing X volumes 5-8. Will return soon. Thanks!  
  
-Mi-chan  
  
"BAKA! I know I said she could borrow my stuff, but-!" Teena settled for  
growling over her lunch, muttering in Japanese, rather than do something  
stupid, like start a confrontation.  
  
After a nice hour spent lingering over the remarkably good food, they  
were off to their next class, something called "Heraldic Training: Circuit  
Riding." 


	6. Chapter Five

Sherryl and Liz entered the lecture hall for their next class (Teena had left lunch early, saying she had something she needed to do) and found seats in the middle of the room.  
  
Before too long, a young-ish man in Heraldic Whites entered the lecture hall, and introduced himself as "Herald Skiff," which produced a few sighs from the fangirls.  
  
"This class is about Circuits, and how they are done. We will cover how Heralds ride Circuits, including all the sectors of Valdemar, as well as how the Bards and Healers go about it. Now, who can tell me what a Circuit is?"  
  
"Going out to beat up the bad guy!" one girl cried from the front row.  
  
"Saving villages and getting big rewards from 'em!" was another response that Sherryl heard.  
  
"A romantic trip where you meet the girl or boy of your dreams!" was a third.  
  
Some of the answers were rather ridiculous- Sherryl could have sworn that one girl said that it was going around to a bunch of villages to fill the locals in on the latest laws and major events. Yea, right.  
  
"No," he said sternly. "Circuits are really pretty boring, all in all, and only one of you got it right. Now, let's go into detail about this. . ."  
  
And thus the class on circuits was started, and a few detentions were handed out in the meantime.  
  
Later, after the class was over, Liz said that the class seemed to be as boring as circuits were supposed to be.  
  
"Yea. Who knew that it was so boring? I thought it was some sort of adventure, or something. Go out, beat up a few bandits, save a village or two, go home and get rich rewards and royal recognition," Sherryl sighed.  
  
"Honestly, you guys, haven't you read the books?" Teena said, emerging from the back rows where she had apparently been sitting. "The only time a circuit EVER gets exciting is when there's some sort of disaster. Under those circumstances, no Herald enjoys showing off his or her skills- they'd rather just that everyone be safe."  
  
"But there's no adventure in that, no romance!" Sherryl moaned.  
  
The rest of the dialogue was cut off as a silence descended on the room. Sherryl and Liz turned towards the door to see what everyone was staring at. What they saw was a stick. A floating, whippy-looking branch with a sign hung on it.  
  
A closer inspection showed that the sign had the name "Stefen" written on it in neat handwriting.  
  
Belatedly, Sherryl realized that this stick must be Stefen. After all, he'd died at the end of "The Last Herald Mage." Perhaps this was his physical manifestation, or something.  
  
::I am Bard Stefen, your teacher for "Basic Barding: Instruments and their care.":: rang painfully through their heads when the stick reached the podium in the center of the stage. ::However, I am sure that there are some questions about my current appearance, so I might as well get those out of the way first.::  
  
Indeed, there were a number of questions, students shooting up their hands or just calling out at random intervals what they wanted to know.  
  
Eventually, what had happened came out- someone had tried to bring back the spirits of Vanyel, Stefen, and Yfandes (Apparently, their spirits had died or something sometime after The Last Herald Mage) but the spell used had been botched. Due to the botch, the three spirits currently appeared as sticks like the one that Stefen had shown up as.  
  
"I bet that it's an attempt to punish you for making Vanyel gay," Sherryl muttered. Apparently, she had said that loudly enough for Stick!Stefen to overhear, and it had not been a good idea, for the next thing she knew, she was keeling over from a horrendous headache, and just barely registered Stefen's mind-voice telling her that she had detention.  
  
~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~  
  
Well, another chapter finished! This one was a constant battle against Writer's Block, so I can only hope it isn't too bad.  
  
I give a most generous thanks to Teena, who helped out by beta-reading this thing for me. Thanks, Teena!  
  
And to all of my readers: I still have spots open on my student list! I take all applicants, including really weird ones. Please, fill out that application. First come, first serve. The sooner you fill one out, the better chance you have of making it in. 


End file.
